Renaissance
by Alanthia
Summary: Il ne me reste plus rien. Que mon nom. LE nom... Oneshot


**Disclaimer **: Encore une fois, rien en m'appartient

**Note de l'auteur **: Ceci est le premier One-Shot que j'ai écris… Mmh… Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine qu'il me plaise, mais enfin… Vous allez voir, c'est très court !

**Supplication de l'auteur **: Une petite review, messieurs-dames…

Il ne me reste plus rien. Que mon nom. Je n'ai plus que lui. Ils m'ont pris le reste. Eux. Le monde entier. Mon père. Voldemort. Potter. Ils m'ont tout pris. Il ne reste plus que moi. Et mon nom. Le NOM. L'honneur de la famille, comme disait mon père. Même s'il n'y a plus de famille, s'il n'y en a jamais eu, s'il n'y en aura peut-être plus jamais. Même s'il n'y a plus d'honneur. Même si mon père l'a vendu.

A présent, je suis seul. Libre. Et mon nom n'est plus là pour me protéger, comme autrefois. C'est à présent à moi de le protéger. J'effacerai la souillure, l'opprobe. Je lui rendrai son rayonnement, sa pureté. Qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra. Mon père s'effacera des mémoires. Et mes enfants ne seront pas les fils du mangemort. Ils seront eux-même. Car j'aurai des enfants. Je trouverai le bonheur. Je trouverai une femme qui m'aimera, qui verra plus loin que mon nom, comme moi j'ai appris à voir plus loin que la naissance. Je ne laisserai pas le nom de mon père me gâcher la vie. Bien entendu, ma clientèle a fortement baissé depuis la défaite de Voldemort et l'arrestation de Lucius . Mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Et bientôt les malades afflueront à nouveau dans mon cabinet. J'ai confiance. C'est tout ce qui me reste, tout ce à quoi je peux encore me raccrocher. L'espoir.

On sonne à ma porte. Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé. Un client, peut-être. Je vais ouvrir. Ce n'est pas un client. C'est Lui. Je reste un moment stupéfait puis m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il prend une chaise, et je m'assois face à lui. Nous nous contemplons en silence. Nous pourrions nous haïr, comme autrefois. Mais cette époque est révolue. Bizarrement, ce qui aurait pu nous séparer plus encore n'a fait que nous rapprocher. Mon père l'avait torturé, presque à mort. Je l'avais torturé, moi aussi, sous la menace. Cela, Potter l'avait compris, je ne sais pas comment. Et il ne m'en avait pas voulu. Nous avions fui le domaine de Voldemort ensemble. Il était venu me chercher, au lieu de fuir directement, quand il en avait eu l'occasion. J'avais soigné ses blessures et il m'avait aidé à échapper à mon père. Ce jour-là, il m'avait appris le sens de mots comme coopération, solidarité, entraide. J'avais même entrevu ce que le mot amitié signifiait… Les magazines ont raison, Harry Potter est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Je lui pose la question.

- J'ai besoin des soins du meilleur médicomage que je connaisse pour quelques blessures récalcitrantes.

Il défait sa chemise et je grimace. Je parie qu'il a essayé de soigner seul les blessures reçues lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Il a du voir mon expression car il sourit ironiquement.

- Les soins magiques n'ont jamais été mon fort… Contrairement à toi !

- Je vois ça… Que veux-tu, j'ai eu plus souvent l'occasion de pratiquer que toi…

Je capte le regard qu'il me lance. Il semble gêné, comme s'il pensait m'avoir blessé. Je lui souris. Le fait d'avoir été si souvent battu par mon père ne me dérange plus. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai appris à soigner les blessures les plus horribles. C'est la seule chose dont, étrangement, je pourrais remercier mon père.C'est fou ce que Potter peut être mauvais pour les sorts de guérison…

- Tu aurais du te faire soigner plus tôt…

- Je sais... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis c'était une bonne occasion de te rendre visite…

- Comme tu vois, je vais bien. Tout est calme…

Trop calme, même.

Je ne me plains pas.

- C'est ridicule ! Tu n'as pas à payer pour les crimes de ton père !

J'ai mes propres fautes à racheter, Potter.

Il me regarde.

Tu as déjà payé, Malfoy.

- Non. Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait, à tout ce que j'ai dit, je sens combien il me reste encore à me faire pardonner.

- C'est faux. Regarde, par exemple, Hermione t'a tout pardonné. Ron aussi… Et pourtant, c'est avec eux que tu as agi de la manière la plus horrible.

- Et je ne les comprends pas. Ils devraient encore m'en vouloir.

Tu as changé, Malfoy, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

- Grâce à toi. Sans ton aide, jamais je n'aurais pu échapper à l'emprise de mon père… Merci.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas désiré, rien n'aurait été possible. Cesse d'attribuer le mérite aux autres…

Je me tais… Il n'a pas tort, mais nous savons tous deux que sans lui, je serais sûrement devenu mangemort… Ca y est. Toutes ses blessûres sont soignées. Il reboutonne sa veste, se relève puis me paie. Il va s'en aller et je serai à nouveau seul… Sur le seuil, il se retourne vers moi, et , avec un drôle de sourire, m'invite à venir chez lui jeudi prochain, pour son anniversaire.

- Qui sera là ?

- Hermione, Ron, la plupart des Griffondors, quelques Poutsouffles et Serdaigles, la plupart des professeurs et la famille Weasley au grand complet.

- Tu veux me trainer en plein territoire ennemi, en fait !

- Peut-être… Tu as peur, Malefoy ?

- Non.

- Alors, à la semaine prochaine.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. J'irai. Même si je dois être entouré de Griffondors… Ca vaut toujours mieux que des mangemorts. Et puis, la vie doit reprendre son cours. C'est le premier pas vers la victoire, vers ma victoire. Je rétablirai mon nom. Je me suis trompé. Il ne me reste pas que lui. Il me reste des amis…


End file.
